<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that's not my name by elisela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796132">that's not my name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/pseuds/elisela'>elisela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz Week 2020, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, idiot husbands being silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/pseuds/elisela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Eddie, it’s on the list,” Buck says—whines, really. “Just one time, that’s all you gotta do. Just once.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that's not my name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eddie Diaz Week 2020 Day 4: Between the Sheets.</p>
<p>10 second backstory: Eddie doesn't talk about what he likes in bed (/possibly doesn't know), so Buck downloads a kink list for ideas. This is possibly going to be a series if Siri and I ever get around to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Eddie, it’s on the list,” Buck says—whines, really. “Just one time, that’s all you gotta do. Just once.”</p>
<p>Eddie rolls his eyes, not that Buck can see his face from the angle he’s at, leaned back with his hands on Buck’s thighs while he rides him. “Your fucking list,” he says, sighing at the ceiling, “is going to be the death of me.” Buck’s hands adjust on his waist, pulling him upright, thumbs stroking just under Eddie’s ribs. Any other time he’d be ticklish, but Buck’s pressing into him roughly, matching the rhythm of how his hips roll up and thrust into Eddie.</p>
<p>“Is that a yes?”</p>
<p>Eddie digs his knees into the bed, shifts his weight so he can lean over Buck, one hand pressed into the bed above his shoulder, still rocking himself back into Buck. “Don’t make me beg to get off and it’s a yes.” He uses his other hand to pry one of Buck’s off his waist and wraps it around his cock, helping him stroke. “Please, Buck.”</p>
<p>“Sir, yes—“</p>
<p>“Don’t even think about it,” Eddie cuts him off, biting his tongue to keep his laughter in. “Just—fuck, slower—“ he moans when Buck’s hand slows, when his grip loosens, the contrast between how roughly he fucks himself onto Buck and the gentle way Buck handles him sending shivers down his spine.</p>
<p>“Good?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he breathes. He cups Buck’s cheek, maintaining the eye contract he knows Buck likes even though the way Buck licks his lips is almost too much for him to watch. </p>
<p>“Tell me,” Buck commands, not breaking eye contact. “Tell me what you like, baby.”</p>
<p>“This,” he says, and when Buck slaps the side of his thigh he huffs out a laugh and figures he might as well go for it, because it’s going to be ridiculous no matter what, and adds, “I like you fucking me, dadd-” he can’t finish; it sounds so stupid, so <em>wrong</em> coming out of his mouth that he stops moving completely, putting his forehead against Buck’s shoulder as he laughs until tears gather in his eyes. He feels Buck slip out of him and his hips move back unconsciously, but Buck just wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist, his laughter soft in Eddie’s ear. “Sorry,” Eddie says, “I told you, Buck, I told you I couldn’t say it. <em>No one</em> should be saying that.”</p>
<p>“We’ll cross it off the list,” Buck says, amusement still in his tone, his hands rubbing up and down Eddie’s back. “You good now?”</p>
<p>“Good now,” Eddie says, taking another deep breath. Buck’s hands wander lower, and Eddie moans when he feels Buck slide back inside, slower than they were going before.</p>
<p>Buck curses, a breathy sound, but when Eddie lifts himself up and looks in his eyes he’s smiling. “You feel so good, baby,” he says, and Eddie’s just about to pick up the pace when Buck’s eyes crinkle at the corners. “<em>So</em> good, Papi.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah this was silly, so .... sorry for anyone who thought it would actually be something good ahaha. Come scream with me on tumblr @ <a href="http://hearteyesforbuck.tumblr.com">hearteyesforbuck</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>